dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Space ghost vs superman
Description space ghost takes on superman in what is sure to be the biggest battle ever! pre fight space ghost is seen flying in his phantom cruiser he is enjoying the view when he get's a message jace's voice: calling jace to space ghost jace to space ghost please respond space ghost: space ghost here go ahead jace's voice: there is a guy in blue and red trying to get to us please help space ghost: hang on jace i will be right over space ghost then rushes over in his phantom cruiser he then sees the man using his laser version on jace and jan space ghost then rushes over superman: hmm looks like you are planning something space ghost: yes and i need you to step away from the kids they belong to me superman: look i am am a man of many things but these two are villains they wanna pollute space space ghost: look here mister i don;t like you accusing my partners now go on and leave superman: no space ghost: have it your way then here we go!!! space ghost blasts superman with his sun gauntlet but superman counters with his heat vision space ghost is knocked back a bit but flies right into superman and knocks him into a planet space ghost then jumps on him and punches his face back and forth but is then thrown off and superman goes to finish him off but space ghost uses his invisibility to cloak himself space ghost: try to find me now superman uses his x-ray vision and finds him and uses his ice breath to freeze superman: looks like i just did superman then uses his heat vision to melt him but space ghost then breaks out and punches superman in the face space ghost the flies off superman: guess he couldn't handle a challenge suddenly space ghost fires a big laser at superman from his phantom cruiser superman is knocked off course and sent hurdling through space space ghost then appears space ghost: no just wanted to get a good view for a surprise attack superman: clever man superman and space ghost then engage in a fist fight and each one get's a few hits space ghost then punches superman in the chest and then throws him into a an asteroid space ghost then puts his two fists in a hammer position and hammers down on superman space ghost: looks like you couldn'y handle a challenge just then superman comes flying out an launches space ghost at the moon luckily there was no damage to it space ghsot: you seem stronger then i thought superman: thanks space ghost: but there is one way to stop you space ghost then holds out some kryptonite superman: *gasp* kryptonite! space ghost: how you may ask it's simple while i was on the phantom cruiser i did a little research seems you kryptonians are weak against this stuff and i am sorry to say that our battle ends here with that space ghost stabs superman with the kryptonite and kills him blood flowing everywhere jace: wow space ghost is he? space ghost: yeah i had no other choice jace: i see space ghost i must say he put up a good fight space ghost: yes i fear there are more of him so we best be on our guard jace: right DBX! Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Cartoons' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS TV' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Joshuakrasinski